


Make a Wish

by clairefrost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairefrost/pseuds/clairefrost
Summary: Chuck resurrects all of the monsters Sam and Dean have killed. That includes Dean’s daughter.





	Make a Wish

Emma had been resting against a tree when she felt wind rush all around her. She gasped and saw.. stars. Real stars, twinkling high above her. Purgatory had no wind nor stars. Emma hadn’t seen stars since her last night alive. Bewildered, she looked around and saw a paved path, with park benches and lampposts interspersed along the way.  
She sat frozen for a moment, uncomprehending. She was alive. After being in Purgatory for what could’ve been five years or fifty, she was alive. She had no name, no family, no home. It didn’t matter. She had a second chance.


End file.
